1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shades and, more particularly, to roman shades and, most particularly, to roman shades that can be installed on the exterior side of windows and doors.
2. Background Information
All homes contain doors and windows, and maintaining doors and windows is a constant chore. Doors and windows are quite frequently fitted with screens to provide ventilation and cooling. Due to the flow of air through them, screens routinely accumulate dirt, dust, pollen, debris, etc. that requires removal. In some instances, the doors and windows can allow sunshine to enter the home, resulting in heating of the interior of the dwelling, as well as causing glare to the eyes of the inhabitants. Thus, it is often necessary to put some opaque covering over the windows and/or doors of the dwelling. Awnings function for this purpose, but are often unsightly and expensive. Various shades are currently available that can overcome some of these problems. However, there is an unmet need for a shade that can be installed on the interior or exterior of a window or door to provide reduction in the sunlight entering the dwelling. Additionally, an exterior shade that can protect the door or window from dust, debris and rain or snow is much needed.
Applicant has invented a roman shade that can be installed on the interior or the exterior of a door or window, and provides both shade and prevents dust and debris from collecting on the door, window or screen covering for any or all of these dwelling openings.